


Odds Are

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Odds are by Barenaked Ladies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both covered in blood and exhausted. Stiles is still shaking, but they’re both alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds Are

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Odds Are by Barenaked Ladies
> 
> Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiTucKt-gM4

Stiles is shaking. From fear, cold, or the loss of adrenaline from earlier Scott can’t say, but Stiles is shaking. Their laying on Roscoe’s hood; the metal still slightly warm against their sore bodies. Stiles is laying half on top of him shaking. There’s wet blood soaked into Roscoe’s seats, their clothes are torn and stained, and Stiles’s ankle is so badly swollen Scott is literally having to carry him around. 

They should be at Deaton or having his mom patch them up, but instead their laying on the hood of the jeep by the side of the road staring at the moon. They’re both hurt and sore, but it’s quiet and peaceful. 

Their lives are never quiet and peaceful anymore. 

Scott’s hand is gently running against the exposed skin of Stile’s stomach. The skin badly bruised from where his friend was thrown into a tree. He’s been slowly sucking the pain away hoping Stiles doesn’t notice. He wishes he could take the bruise away too. 

“You’re in pain.” It’s Stiles that speaks, shifting around and taking Scott’s hand in his own careful of the long healing cut along the Alpha’s arm. Scott squeezes his hand back.

“It’s almost healed. Doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“I’m not taking that much pain from you-” 

“That’s not what I mean either.” 

“I’m fine Stiles.”

“No you’re not Scotty.” Stiles shifts more so he’s looking up at Scott’s face. He’s shaking and bloody, but his eyes are serious. “We’re all alive Scotty.”

Scott hugs him closer, pressing his nose to Stiles’s hair breathing in his friends scent. Stiles smells like sweat, blood, anxiety, fear, and everything else that fuels Scott’s nightmares. It almost makes Scott want to cry. 

“We’re gonna be alright Scotty.”

Scott breaths deeper until he can find Stiles’s natural scent hidden under all the darkness. He holds on tight to the spicy musky scent that’s all Stiles. 

“We’re gonna be alright.” 

They’re both covered in blood and exhausted. Stiles is still shaking, but they’re both alive.

“We’re gonna be alight.” 

Scott can’t help but believe him.

-

 _Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening_  
_But you know the chances are so small_  
_Hit by the A-Train, crashed in an airplane_  
_Better chance you're gonna bite it at the mall_  
_But it's a twenty-three four-to-one_  
_That you can fall in love by the end of this song_  
_So get up, get up_  
_No I'm never gonna let up so you might as well sing along_

 _The odds are that we will probably be alright_  
_Odds are we gonna be alright, odds are we gonna be alright tonight_  
_The odds are that we will probably be alright_  
_Odds are we gonna be alright, odds are we gonna be alright for another night_

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
